


blue moon

by superheroau



Category: Red Velvet (K-pop Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Werewolf, F/F, Happy Halloween!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-01
Updated: 2020-11-01
Packaged: 2021-03-08 21:27:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,574
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27323488
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/superheroau/pseuds/superheroau
Summary: sooyoung pulls out all the stops for seungwan's special nights.
Relationships: Park Sooyoung | Joy/Son Seungwan | Wendy
Comments: 5
Kudos: 90





	blue moon

**Author's Note:**

> here's a drabble for the season! hope you like fluff with a little sprinkle of spooky.  
> [[crossposted on AFF](https://www.asianfanfics.com/story/view/1463825/)]

there’s an art to restraint. 

winding bounds around your beloved has to be done with care, and sooyoung doesn’t want to mess up the slightest thing. it has to be tight, enough to prevent motion, but not so much that it’ll hurt or cut off circulation during the main event. striking that balance with another person’s body takes love, trust, communication… and being okay with putting yourself out there.

the task had been very daunting at first, but with such a willing and helpful partner, even the odd, convoluted pattern sooyoung is lashing into place at this very moment ends up becoming no big deal.

letting out a breath, she takes a few steps back to review her handiwork.

seungwan looks very small, swallowed in an enormous long-sleeved shirt and nothing else. the silvery chains around her torso press her arms down closer to her body, kept from chafing too much by the thin barrier of fabric.

they've practiced this plenty of times before, but the sight is still a little disconcerting.

“you’re sure it’s not too much,” sooyoung finally says, brow furrowing in a critical frown. seungwan shakes her head vigorously, short dark hair bouncing at the motion.

“it’s fine! really. i think it’s your best job yet.” 

“i mean, this is, what, my fifth run?” sooyoung chuckles, tugging with some embarrassment at the hem of her pajama shirt. “i sure hope that i’m good at it by now.”

seungwan leans this way and that just to double check, metal clinking faintly at the motion. she sure looks immobilized, but she could move around right now if she really wanted to. this arrangement is just meant for somebody a little bit _larger_ , who will be making an appearance shortly.

“feels solid,” seungwan confirms. then she winces. lets out an undignified grunt, squirming where she sits. “it’s, um. any- _ngh_ \- any minute...”

for a moment, sooyoung thinks about the calendar they have pinned to one of the walls in the kitchen, and the simple circle drawn on today’s date. plus the little lines radiating off of the orb added courtesy of seungwan, to imply that it glows.

their bedroom is the one with the window. this one’s just their extra, cleaned out and arranged specifically for when they have do this every month. but sooyoung knows that if she were to look outside right now, she would see the full moon shining bright overhead.

 _let me get one more thing_ , she’s about to say, but seungwan snarls outright and hunches over before she can get a word in, as if punched in the gut.

it’s starting. best to linger for a little longer, then.

sooyoung turns around and gives her girlfriend some privacy.

this part sucks. as with most things in life, it’s not like the books or movies. there’s nothing cool about a werewolf’s transformation. honestly, it’s a little disgusting. joints pop and muscles wrench and groan, and there’s often noises of discomfort as fur sprouts from places humans aren’t meant to have any. the chains don’t really help the situation either, but they’re a necessary measure. it just is what it is.

more than anything, the worst thing about it is knowing seungwan is in pain.

sooyoung had dealt with the shock of the werewolf thing long before seungwan had shyly suggested she move in after ages of dating, so her unease around it doesn’t last as long as it used to, at least. the process almost feels domestic. intimate. you don’t share this sort of routine with just anyone.

she’s sure not everyone would appreciate having their very own disheveled wolf-person the same way she does. but, you know, she’s always loved dogs.

even the big ones. 

a night with a docile, affectionate canine isn’t all that bad, although a werewolf up close is still very much awesome. like when you’re staring into the tiger exhibit at the zoo, one glass barrier in between you and certain danger. seungwan’s the self-professed runt of her pack, yet even she becomes something very clearly powerful and primal when the full moon rises. 

the problem is, when you’re trying to live a normal life in a ground-level place in the middle of seoul, without so much as a park within a convenient distance, even big bad wolves need to take certain… precautions.

which is why once a month, sooyoung chains her very good-natured and patient girlfriend to the heavy wardrobe pushed into the corner of their spare room, snug and secure. it’s thick and time-tested wood, firm and solid and bolted to the floor. a metal ring protrudes from it in an unobtrusive location, perfect for locking in a silvery wolf-restraint chain that will weaken the wearer just enough to prevent wardrobe-toppling accidents.

(unfortunately, a normal collar and chain doesn’t quite work on someone with opposable thumbs who’s also strong enough to break chain links.)

sooyoung has her own suspicions of what the set was originally meant for, but it was a gift from family, apparently- perfectly suited for urban lycanthropes who are very good at making a mess. 

the fuss is because seungwan poses a bit of danger to things that _aren’t_ alive. the full moon is the one night where her instincts are hardest to have any control over. in that state, she’s deadly to any object not either firmly secured or too heavy to be easily moved, and as endearing as she may be when she’s got her furs on, she doesn’t pay much attention to non-sooyoungs on these nights. or most commands at all, for that matter, like _stay here_ , or _don’t move_ , or _don’t wreck the furniture just because you’re really enjoying being a wolf right now._

this is really just for the sake of their furniture at this point. both of them are practical types like that.

a huff and a whine catches sooyoung’s attention, wordlessly telling her that she can look again. she turns, meets the round eyes now goggling up at her adoringly, and sighs.

“hey, you big baby. you feeling okay?”

seungwan snuffles an affirmative, letting sooyoung squish her canine face around in her hands a little even as she wriggles in place, clearly disappointed to find the restraints still holding. werewolves are rather unsettling to look at, mostly because they resemble wolves’ heads attached to furry, human-mimicking bodies, and that’s just not something the average person is wired to process. but seungwan’s brown-black fur is soft as sooyoung drags her fingers through it, and there’s nothing in her pale gaze but the innocent happiness of getting to be herself. plus, she looks a little silly in her singular shirt, which now comes much closer to fitting her. it's there because it's more comfortable to wake up in _something_ once this is all over than wake up naked on the ground, but it also has the bonus effect of making it much harder to take her seriously as a terrifying beast.

in this moment, sooyoung couldn’t be anything else but charmed.

when they had first talked about this, seungwan had urged her to feel free to sleep in their usual room and not worry about it, but her heart had broken a little imagining her sweet, doting girlfriend alone all night with only her discomfort for company.

they make a day out of it instead. take time to relax before the moon rises, roll out sheets and pile up some pillows next to the wardrobe in the spare room in preparation of spending the night there. the room is pretty bare otherwise, free of fragile objects other than an old TV across from them that they had snagged for cheap at a neighborhood store.

so this is how sooyoung spends full moon nights- with some flea market DVDs and the light of her life chained up next to her. they’ve been talking about turning it into a trip to some actual woods when they both have enough time, but that’s something that remains to be tried in the future, when work and life finally agree to conveniently get out of the way.

all things considered, it could be worse. she’d messed up the process her very first time, and most of their furnishings didn’t escape intact, ending up knocked to the ground by a wagging tail or pockmarked by claws as seungwan had frolicked around a house unfit for an excited wolf.

seungwan whuffs, looking up at her imploringly, and she snaps out of her wandering memories.

“you want a snack?” she offers. another whuff comes in response, the thump of a tail sounding against the wall, and sooyoung grins at the sight of seungwan licking her chops eagerly. if there’s one thing that can appease a whiny wolf, it’s food, so it’s no surprise that it’s one of the best distractions she can offer. 

she shifts a few pillows over in seungwan’s direction, and gives the top of her head a pat.

“i’ll be right back.”

a bowl of raw meat is sitting on the kitchen counter, a two-pronged meat fork stabbed cheerfully into the red chunks of beef inside. healthy, all-natural food for a healthy, strapping young wolf. sooyoung gathers up the bowl with one arm, reaching the other out to swipe a can of pringles for herself from a cupboard.

back in the spare room, the snacks are settled between them as a dated horror movie starts to play on the grainy TV screen. sooyoung bumps seungwan’s shoulder reassuringly with her own, hiding a smile behind her hand when the werewolf snorts happily and leans in her direction as best she can, clearly longing to be close to her.

someday they might get to dispense with all this. maybe they could make their way to somewhere in the countryside, and have enough room to run as wild and free as either of them desire. but right now, in the meantime, sooyoung will remain content with how this doesn’t feel the slightest bit like something she doesn’t want to do.

  
  


darkness still shrouds them when sooyoung wakes up later, light faintly filtering in from the crack under the door. the TV screen has switched off, there’s a weight settled on top of her, soft and familiar, and if she squints to her side, her adjusting vision can make out last night’s chain lying in a little pile on the floor.

seungwan’s back to being fully human again from the looks of it, having escaped her now-loosened restraints. and she seems just a little bit needy.

“unnie.” sooyoung pats her back, a drowsy smile forming on her face at the solid _thump_ of it. “how are you feeling?”

“need you,” seungwan mumbles, unmoving, and- ah. they’ve entered her morning after stage. the “hangover of the senses,” as she jokingly calls it. when the lines between wolf and human are still blurred and everything is too loud, most scents too strong, and a nice and grounding cuddle is just the thing to get her back down to earth.

“it’s okay,” sooyoung says quietly. “i’m right here.”

seungwan grumbles and melts into her, going limp as she buries her face right where sooyoung’s neck meets her shoulder, losing herself in her as much as she can.

the whole thing is rather flattering. sooyoung flusters when this happens, because every time she’s faced with the sheer amount of trust seungwan puts in her. how safe she clearly feels to let herself relax.

it’s a lot.

the unfortunate placement of seungwan’s thigh right between her own is not helping her current situation of feeling too warm inside, though. neither is that thin, dress-sized shirt being the only barrier between her and every pleasant curve of her girlfriend’s body. she shifts, cringing at the pleasurable flare of heat at her core, because this is very much not the time.

“can you- ” she gives seungwan’s shoulder an awkward prod. “your leg- ”

“sorry.” with a huff, seungwan rolls off her, wrapping an arm around her waist to snuggle into her side instead.

“it’s fine. just…” sooyoung makes a face. “yeah.”

“mhm.” seungwan’s lips curve up cheekily against her neck. “don’t worry. i won’t leave you hanging all day, babe.”

“is that so.”

“i think you deserve a treat.” sooyoung shivers when seungwan presses her lips to her pulse point, right under her jaw. “well, i think that all the time. but ’specially after you put up with my wolf.”

“i’m not _putting up_ with it. it’s cute.” sooyoung moves her hand up to pet at seungwan’s head. “you’re cute. now let’s stop talking. i wanna sleep a couple more hours.”

she drifts off again to the quiet, soothing sound of breathing by her side.

  
  


in the morning, they have chicken porridge for breakfast. it’s delicious, heartening and warm, and gentle on the stomach- important for someone who spent last night chowing down on raw meat. sooyoung doesn’t know where everything goes when the wolf is gone, but surely it can’t be easy on the body. seungwan seeming so hungry is evidence enough of that.

both of them enjoy it in peaceful silence. every once in a while, sooyoung’s eyes flick up, only to meet seungwan’s honeyed gaze from across the table.

“are you gonna finish, or keep staring?” she teases, pointedly nudging aside her own empty bowl. seungwan grins sheepishly.

“i can do both, can’t i?”

“as long as you’re getting your strength up,” sooyoung allows. “i'm trying to keep you healthy.”

“i love it when you’re the caring girlfriend.”

“i learned from the best.”

seungwan swallows down another spoonful of rice and broth. “it’s kind of sexy.”

“only kind of?” sooyoung raises an eyebrow. “how disappointing.”

“really sexy,” seungwan corrects herself. “it drives me crazy. don’t even know what to do with myself.”

“much better. thank you.” sooyoung’s expression grows serious. “but, seriously. i’m doing a good job, right? because…” she rubs at the back of her head awkwardly. “i know you had to handle this yourself, before. i just really want to make your life a little easier.”

“it’s perfect.” seungwan sighs. she’s always been the sort to have her care written all over her face, but it still makes sooyoung’s heart flutter when she gets this very lovestruck look about her. “you’re perfect.”

it’s funny to imagine what she really is, looking at her now. to think that she’s supposed to be fearsome, something that people tell horrible tales about. there’s not much more to her than there would be to any other person. she’s just very much head over heels. 

and perhaps there’s some clever joke to be made about that, something about dogs, maybe. sooyoung isn’t in any position to be poking fun, though. if anything, she’s much the same.

she’s already fallen hard for seungwan’s little… wolf-born quirks. her quiet possessiveness that nobody else seems to notice. deep and demanding kisses, an affection that seems to overflow from her every little action, a little too reminiscent of a puppy dog for the connection to be ignored. and the, well, scenting. not like sooyoung could miss how often she gets nuzzled at every opportunity.

all of this on _top_ of the whole chain-her-up-monthly thing. sometimes sooyoung wonders if seungwan really is wonderful enough to make all of it work, or if she’s just crazy for taking it all in stride.

despite all of the odds stacked against her, she’s still leaning very much towards the former.


End file.
